Someday for Babe?
by WizardsWoman
Summary: Combined effort between MyMerryMen and WizardsWoman. A continuation after a 100 word challenge. Ranger is rescued while meeting an almost certain death. Now free from the contracts, will Ranger and Babe get HEA? We went with M for rating, never know what we will type.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hiya Babes, this story will be a team effort of Wizardswoman who will write the even chapters and MyMerryMen who will write the odd chapters. The origin for this idea was a 100 word challenge on FB and you will find our answers in chapter 1 and 2. Since both of us have other stories to work on we will keep the chapters very short. It's just a fun project. Oh, and while Wizardswoman is for a Babe HEA MyMerryMen has other plans :-) Who will win?  
_**

**_Let's see where this emotional rollercoaster will take us…_**

**_Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Ranger looked into the muzzle of the gun pointed point-blank at his head and knew he wouldn't make it out of this alive. It had been three months since he'd left Trenton to comb through the Columbian humid green hell in search for his target. It seemed, he didn't have to look any longer. Pictures of Steph ran through his mind as he watched the killer in front of him narrow his eyes and take aim.

"Anything you want to say, Mañoso?"

Ranger closed his eyes and thought of Steph sleeping peacefully in her bed. There was just one word coming to his mind.

"Babe."

Chapter 2

Alvarez had his sites on Ranger, unbeknownst to him, he was in someone else's sites. Lester wiped the sweat from his brow, he had only one shot to take out Alvarez. The shot that broke through the silence sent parrots screeching in the sky. Alvarez never heard the kill shot, he was dead before he hit the ground.

Ranger now had a someday to start. Uninjured and exhausted, he and Lester made it to the extraction point. Lester informed him he had a curly haired brunette and her spidey senses to thank that he showed up when he did.

Ranger made the decision to tell her about someday after he kissed her thoroughly.

Chapter 3

The deafening noise of the props of the transport aircraft they were sitting in drowned out any sounds that might have been there otherwise. A chat was out of question and even thinking was hard as Lester and Ranger sat on their bench and their bodies got a good shake because of the recurring air turbulence. Ranger let his mind drift to Stephanie and how once more she was responsible for saving his life. His first thought after his rescue had been that he'd finally give her her someday, but now with the danger left behind he started to change his mind. Nothing had changed, his enemies were more dangerous than ever, outnumbering anything Steph had ever experienced. He couldn't do that to her. The security measures that had to be taken would suffocate her; something he'd never consciously do. Clenching his fists, Ranger had to realize that a someday with his Babe could never happen. It was stupid and a sign of weakness and exhaustion that he entertained that idea even for a second.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

Suddenly Ranger was jolted awake by a loud clap of thunder that rattled the windows. He sat quietly for a minute to get his bearings. Realizing, he had just woke up from a terrible dream and that he was at Stephanie's, in his chair in the corner of her bedroom, he quietly rose to leave, one to think and the other to decide on someday.

He knew his past put Stephanie in danger, but did she realize how much danger she was in, he pondered. Probably not, the land of denial was her hiding place.

His dream was enlightening. He remembered being in a jungle about to be killed, Steph was the only thing on his mind, she and the pain she would endure after he was gone. "Babe" was the only thing he wanted to say. Next, he remembered was hearing an explosion and seeing Alvarez drop, dead as a hammer. How? Then it came to him, Lester, Steph had sent Lester. Shit, now she was saving him even in his dreams. Fuck.

Chapter 5

As Ranger stepped out of Steph's apartment building he instinctively ducked his head and hunched his shoulders as the storm and rain grabbed at his body. What a bleak and miserable night. A lightning bolt lightened up the dark sky quickly followed by an imperious thunder rolling over his head. Damn weather. Quickly running over to his Porsche, Ranger slid behind the wheel and pulled the door shut, barring out the gruesome storm and rain.

Could he make it work? Ranger looked up to Steph's dark windows on the second floor and considered all the changes a relationship with him would bring to Steph's life. She would have to move in with him and needed to agree to bodyguards whenever she left the Haywood building; two at a time. That was non-negotiable. Shooting and self-defense training would be another must, as well as endurance training so that she'd be able to run and get away if need be. And of course she would need to agree to several tracking devices. Best would be a GPS transmitter transplanted under her skin. That way there would be no risk that she could lose it or that it could be taken from her. He knew Steph would fight him over all of the requirements he was going to impose on her, she did not realize it was ALL for her safety. How was he supposed to make her see that all this was necessary if they wanted to have their someday? Selling all these requirements to Steph had clusterfuck written all over it. Sighing, Ranger let the engine roar to life. What was he supposed to do? He loved Steph, more than anything. She was his life, the center of his universe. Hitting the steering wheel in frustration, he drove out of the parking lot and turned the Porsche towards Haywood. Perhaps a hot shower would bring order into the chaos of his thoughts. 

Chapter 6

Ranger was relishing the warmth of the hot shower. He had gotten a chill on the quick walk from Steph's building to the Porsche.

While standing in the shower letting the water flow over him, he thought about someday and selling Steph on the idea. He hoped she would agree to all the terms he would set before her tomorrow.

He had told her he loved her, but always with qualifiers, all those qualifiers were out the window. Tomorrow he would send her flowers with a card asking her to dinner. After dinner, he would talk to her about someday.

He also made himself a mental note to call Ella in the morning and ask her to make Stephanie's favorite foods. Trying to make tomorrow night as special as possible was going to be key in getting all his dreams into reality.

Ranger shut off the shower and stepped out. While thinking about Babe's favorite foods, he wrapped the towel low around his waist. He was taking nothing to chance . Grabbing his stationery and a pen he wrote a note to himself, _call Ella, have her make veggie lasagna, salad, fresh bread and flan for dessert. Also, call florist and order the flowers two dozen long stemmed red roses__._


End file.
